dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ur-Dragon/@comment-24378467-20140106124042
Here's my Ur Dragon adventure: Spent around twelve hours yesterday, an hour or so the night before with the Ur Dragon gen 414. It was my first try, I wanted to see how it works and wanted the abyssinal gear so much. I maybe took thirty minutes break overall (all the hopping down the Everfall I can now do with eyes closed) and by the end my right thumb, hand and forearm felt stiff. Being an assassin lvl 109 with cursed bite gold enhanced I deal around 3800 damage alone ( 3400 when not) without strength augmenting aids. So I thought I was ok. I read the tactics and tried every possible pawn combinations and went in solo as much as with company. Spent over two millions in conqueror periapts, mushrooms and drinks. Managed to stay on top of the beast most of the times. Didn't know I had to save after every encounter at first, but when I read it I did it too. By the time he had only two bars left I was entranced, extremely automated and obviously a little loca. Then came grace period. I was seriously hearing my heart beating at my ears. I first went in solo only to find a nastier version of the Ur Dragon I've been fighting all day. I had a very hard time staying on it to walk my way to the closest hearts and deal noticeable damage. He was extremely ticklish and kept throwing me off. And whenever I fell I found it very hard to get to him again thanks to the magick attacks he used. I was low on health potions due to other augments being in place instead of carrying capacity and when he finally flew away I was relieved. So I ferried back to Gran Soren in haste to get pawns to a) distract him while I was ontop of him and b) maybe (?) aid me in battle. The distracting part worked fine. I stayed on top of Ur Dragon the whole time. I was able to distroy four hearts, one under left wing, one on the neck, one on the chin and one on the right foreleg. I had left the tail heart to last so I didn't see if that one was taken out by my pawns. But the one in his left pawn was still there as I was working on it and my aids were good for nothing other than talking and running around. When he flew away again I rushed out by the door of the loot chamber to come back and find '' For your significant contribution in defeating the UR Dragon...'' screen. My significant contribution rewarded me with a Lustious Greatshield that is of no use to me, a ferrystone and some minor other stuff I couldn't keep track of due to shock. Of this ordeal I got three putrid dragon scales without which I could have easily thrown the game down the pitts of oblivion. I'm more than a little disgusted by the system they have to evaluate contribution.I'm thinking never to fight the Ur Dragon other than in grace period. That was a lesson learnt the hard way. Spending twenty minutes to no end is acceptable. Spending hours to no end is... well stays with you. In retrospect: To make better use of the time I think I should have jumped on and off the dragon to get to the hearts instead of walking on it. To my defense I had such a hard time getting to the dragon solo the prior encounter that I did not want to risk it again and loose precious time I had not. I could have made use of invisibility to that end perhaps but I was using sword, not daggers for damage purposes. For subsequent encounters I will not go back alone until I get a very good hang of it( I mean multiple Ur Dragon kills) and better weapons dealing more damage and/or gear augmenting damage output. Gen 415 is on. Wondering wether I should skip this one. Good days to all.